Unfaithful
by placekeep3343
Summary: Renji couldn't stand it anymore now that everything was going downhill with him and Ichigo...can things become better or will thier ride come to a stop. IchiRen
1. Chapter 1

As I packed my bag getting ready to bust out this once thought heaven, now hell hole. Yeah I said it once heaven where he was mine and I was his, no I will not start thinking about that it's in the past, it's done…I hope. Damn, I got off track again. As I checked myself in the mirror, my maroon hair seemed to fall out of place and my eyes were puffy from my tears. In the mirror I was shocked to see _him_ there standing right behind me having my bag in his hand with the same frown on his face since the day I had met him.

"_Come on Rukia! You know I can't stay in one spot for too long! "I whined as I tried to grab her attention, but my eyes got the attention of something else, no correct that someone else. He had spiked orange hair and sun kissed skin, his body was just right he wasn't too bulky and wasn't too skinny, just right. As you look at his face his eyes was a shade of milk chocolate but when it hits the light it has little tint of gold, those eyes were so warm and welcoming, but his frown on his face told otherwise. I couldn't have stopped my ogling even if I wanted to, but good things had to end. The person who had just blown my mind away was walking away. I am Renji Abarai; I never fall head over heels for somebody they fall for me._

"_Renji are you listening?" Rukia, my child hood friend said to me as I was staring out in oblivion._

"_Hmm-oh sorry I wasn't listening, so what were you saying?" I said sheepishly, as I looked back to the spot where the orange haired teen was._

"_I said that this is one of my friends here; this is Ichigo Kurosaki." She said as she introduced me having a little glow forming on her when she spoke his name. Well I really didn't care at the moment I just want to find the orange haired teen again, but then again I guess I should show rukia's friends _some_ respect. As I turned around I was completely dumbfounded at what I saw. It was him the orange haired teen or Ichigo as I should say; he was staring right into my eyes and I was staring right into his, feeling those eyes taking me in, piece by piece._

"_Ichigo this is my child hood friend Renji Abarai, he's going to be staying here for a while since he's umm, well Renji what are you doing here?" She said, but I was so hoping she wouldn't have asked especially in front of _him_._

"Well…" _I said trying to find a way not to make this situation more uncomfortable for me than it's already getting, especially I don't even know if the orange haired teen is even gay. "Hmm, he was getting to clingy so I ditched him, so I need somewhere to stay till the situation is all clear, you know the usual." I said as I took a glance at Ichigo I was surprised to find he had laughter and relief in his eyes. The relief part I didn't get, but I really couldn't focus clearly because I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming the teen._

"_Sorry Ren I don't have any room, but you can stay with Ichigo." She said with a giant smirk plastered on her face knowing that she was up to something, but what-why did-that evil bitch she knew, she knows I was checking him out. That crazed little-but wait I'm staying over his house, what am I going to do, what am I going to wear, shirt or no shirt, pants or no pants-uh I'm going insane._

"_Yeah he can stay at my house for a little while." He said, with a smirk on his face and a strange glint in his eyes that got me a little bit nervous._

"Give me my bag Ichigo, I'm leaving." I said trying not to stare into his eyes, but I couldn't help it. As I saw his eyes I was confused, he had a hint of anger, confusion, and sadness. The sadness is what made me confused. Why is he sad he doesn't love me, he probably wants me to go. We both cheat on each other there is nothing left for us.

I bet he saw my confusion as well as he dropped my bag and stepped in front of me are faces mere inches apart, as his breath filled my senses filled with the scent of whisky. As he finally pressed his warm moist lips against mine, I felt as I was in heaven. As I felt that same warm feeling when we first kissed and how my lips would tingle a little from his lips just touching mine. As he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, my hard headiness wouldn't just give up that easily. But I soon gave in as he bit my lip making me moan, I always loved how he was rough it just kept me coming into him even more.

As are tongues danced in each other's mouths. I felt like I was on air as our bodies grinded together creating inseparable friction. As he pushed me against the wall he started to nip and suck on my neck. Oh how I missed this if only he-no, if only if we can see what's going with each other we wouldn't have to go through this every time. I couldn't keep my thoughts under control as he touched my body; his cold hands touching my heated skin as he played with my nipples making them grow hard from all of the heat and arousal soaring through my body.

"Ichi…ah Ichi please ahh…please" I whined as I tried to get him to stop teasing, but I'd be stupid to believe he would ever stop, he just loves to play.

"…why, hmm why should I stop, what do you want, tell me what you want?" As he took control of my mouth again, I couldn't have helped myself but to moan again. I guess I didn't notice when are clothes were almost off but I couldn't find a good reason to care, I just wanted him, feel him inside of me but I know after all of that unbelievable sensation that it would be back to like it was, no love just lust and a whole lot of lies.

"Ichi please take me I want you inside of me, please!" I practically begged him.

"For a person who was just about to run away all of a sudden wants to stay. Renji? Do you really want my cock inside you as I thrust in and out of you why you scream in pleasure as my big cock stretches your tight hole? I nodded impatiently of wanting the feeling. His vulgar words getting to me intensely making me more aroused. He pushed me down to our already messed bed, as I bounced up and down from the push; he stares at me heatedly as he makes his way on top of me. "Renji…do you want me to come inside you as I keep brutally abusing your prostate? Hmm Renji do you want that?" He grinded our already painfully hard erections together trying to prove his point, and I was fully done for it.

"Ahh Ichi please shove your big cock I-"As I tried to finish he shoved his cock into me with one swift movement leaving me feel the pain of not being prepared, which he never usually does unless he wants it to last long, and he and I were never that patient, and I never really got it unprepared before Ichi came along; since I liked being bottom they assumed that I wouldn't like it rough well that's why I ain't with'em now. Ichigo always knew how to please me for some reason.

"Renji do you wanna touch me, do you wanna feel me?" He said as a smirk graced his lips. I nodded wanting to touch him to feel his every curve and muscle on his body and taste the sweat on his skin, but as I tried to lift my hands they weren't moving. He didn't, that bastard just tied up my hands when I wasn't looking, and he placed licks and kisses on every part of my body as I got used to his length stretching me I totally forgot about my hands being tied up. As he pulled back, his cock almost out of my pucker as he brutally plunged back inside of me, filling me fully as he hit my prostate in deadly accuracy.

"AHHH ICHI! OH MORE, AH AH…AHHH!" As I cried in pleasure, sure to make are neighbors hear. Are bed squeaked in protest as ichigo's thrusts got harder and harder and more pleasurable. "A-harder ah p-please ah more!" In a swift movement he had turned me over on all fours as my hands tied behind my back, my face was in the pillows and my ass high in the air where his cock is still seated inside of me.

"Renji, say you love me Renji. Say it for the whole world can hear." He said as he still kept his brutal thrusts in and out of me. When I didn't say it he became impatient, he slapped my ass in the harshest manor possible.

"I-I lo-love y-you ah hah!" As I said those words I felt something in my heart, like a flood of relief washed over it, but also a ping of sadness if he doesn't say it back, well its good not to give my hopes up. As he started pumping my neglected member as he played with my slit making me buck in pleasure, my mouth open, my faced flushed and sweat dripping all over my body. Hearing sweaty skin slap as he thrusts inside me in unreal speed, it was completely deadly how he would strike my prostate every time as if he has it mapped out and memorized it. As I was rearing into my climax, as I felt the feeling bubbling in my gut. "I-Ichi I'm gonna ah" As I was about to finally feel my release Ichigo stopped it by holding on to my tip. "I-Ichi l-let me come" I whined as I wanted to feel his seed inside me as well.

Slapping my ass again, and again as he thrust in and out of me." Ren…lets come together." As he continued to pump my member as we finally came together, both of us screaming out are pleasure and as he bit down in the crook of my neck tearing into my skin making me bleed. As we stayed in the same spot lying on each other as we were coming down from our sex high. Letting go of my neck he lapped up the blood apologetically and unseated himself from me, plopping down beside me and pulling me into his chest as I felt his heart beat." Your mine…nobody else's but mine" he said as he slowly drifted off leaving me in a jumbled mess on how to react to what he said, but seeing how I felt safe in the longest time I let it slide and buried those words in my heart making it sing.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up, the sun was shining over the sheet of snow and some of the cool breeze comes in through the cracked window. I felt so happy, it's been months since I felt so relaxed and so…sick. I bolted out of the messed up king sized bed making my way towards the bathroom. I felt weak as I sat on the cold tiled floor, head drooping on the toilet seat as my throw up infiltrated my senses making me sicker than I even was. I knew that I could get pregnant, but I never told anyone that, and the doctor said it's the same to any girl just no period just use a condom and some birth controls if I didn't want to get pregnant, he said that my parents had the same thing, and since I never knew my parents I never really learned about it firsthand. As I thought about last night I realized Ichigo didn't use a condom and he usually does…and I didn't even take my pill-I feel so stupid. Flushing the toilet as I was getting up from the bathroom floor, making my way to the sink as I was getting the bitter taste of my own stomach acid out of my mouth. Shutting off the sink, I made my way back towards the bedroom seeing a still sleeping Ichigo with half the covers covering his body as his chest was rising up and down.

I am so scared; scared if he might think I'm a freak, scared if he tries to hurt me, and…if he leaves me. N-no I'm probably just paranoid, I can't get pregnant now I-I haven't even taken a test to prove it…but it could still happen. As I make my way back to the bed, cuddling up on ichigo's side while loving it every second, but I kept thinking, what if I was pregnant and what would happen to me and Ichigo. I pictured a little short red spiked hair child running around with warm chocolate eyes with a whole lot of laughter and love as he ran up to Ichigo laughing as he was picked up, with me following giving them both kisses on the cheek, but then again that nice little fantasy also went downhill as everything went dark and the pretty little baby was crying a sound of fear and pain. I was so scared and sad that my baby had to go through that and Ichigo wasn't even there to help.

Thinking about that made me a little bit sad seeing how I always wanted kids just never found the perfect person to have them with. As I was still in my thought I didn't realize when I felt Ichigo stir a little, but when I felt him give me a chaste kiss on my lips I broke out of my thoughts immediately. I looked up at him with a tint of blush forming on my face giving him a genuine smile while snuggling into him even more closely as our bodies melded together.

"Good morning…" he said tiredly giving me a warm smile of his own.

"Good morning to you too, how'd you slept?" I asked him intertwining our fingers together.

"I slept well since you were sleeping next to me, how about you?" He said kissing our intertwined fingers bringing them to his chest. I stiffened a little at the thought of how my morning had gone, as I tried to decide whether to tell him or not. My soul says I should tell him but my mind says I'm being dumb as hell, but if I tell him now it'll be easier to just get over it now instead of hearing it later on. "Renji…?"

"Ichi…when I said I…loved you last night…" I took a deep breath before I continued feeling his grip tighten. "I meant it" I still continued on." When I woke up this morning… I had thrown up in the bathroom feeling indescribably sick…" I took a deep breath while looking straight in his eyes." I-I'm able to get…pregnant a-and I was s-scared if you wouldn't want me if I told you." My eyes started to get watery as I turned my head away for I wouldn't have faced him, as my free hand came up from under the sheets to wipe away my tears.

"Renji…come're" I stiffened as to what he was going to do to me, but I decided not to make the situation worst by ignoring him, so I had shifted myself for I was seated on ichigo's lap looking at him with my teary eyes. "Renji…why didn't you tell me about this? Were you planning to tell me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know if I should have told you, but now I think I should let it out now…with everything that's going on." I got up from his lap went towards my bag that I packed to leave, I knew I had pregnancy test in there because I got one for Rukia when she started dating kaine and she was scared to get one alone so I had gotten the other one. As I kept on searching in the bag I had finally found it, looking back at Ichigo I got up and went to the bathroom.

I came back out few minutes later with the test in my hands, as I saw Ichigo looking at the window he seemed to be deep in thought. I walked towards him as I held out the test in front of him; I turned my face around not sure of what he was going to do. As I felt his hands grasp my face in a gentle manor bringing my head to face him he gave me the most passionate kiss filled with love and not a sexually intent in it what so ever; it was gentle, slow and very enticing. As we broke for air I looked up at him with a shocked expression, he gave me the most loving smile and pulled me into a hug kissing me on the top of my head." I want it to be a boy…"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been seven months since I found out I was pregnant, I began showing full time. I told Rukia about it and she was all for it, she started screaming up a storm and then dragged me all the way towards the baby department. I told some of my friends that knew that I could get pregnant, Kira and Shuhei since I had known them since I was in diapers and Rukia too- we were all from the same orphanage, but that's not a real important story.

Now the thing with Ichigo isn't going so well as I had hoped, he's been staying out all night, doesn't answer his phone, he avoids my questions, and he doesn't touch me anymore. Those are all the signs of a cheater but I try not thinking about that I try to think positive even if there isn't a positive side to the whole fucking situation! Who am I kidding I know he's cheating, I just didn't want to admit it to myself I guess…

As I was walking back to our apartment after coming from Rukia's house, after trying to talk about the upcoming baby shower she was going to throw me. But when I got close to our door I heard moans and pants. I was sick to my stomach to what I had found when I had opened the door. Right there on the couch in my living room was Ichigo fucking another person, in our mother fucking apartment I was beyond pissed because I was ready to fucking break his nuts. "What the fuck! Who the hell are ya fuckin' you bastard! If I wasn't so got damn pregnant, I'll shove my fist so far down you and ya tramps mother fuckin' throats!" I was so mad I couldn't even say my words right.

"Ren it's not what it looks like" he said as he quickly unsheathed himself from the tramp he was fucking. He just lied in front of my face like it was nothing, like I didn't see what the fuck happened.

I think my pregnancy hormones done kicked into overdrive because I started crying like there was no tomorrow." I hate you…I don't want to ever see you again. You fucked up real bad Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm not dealin' wit' 'is stupid shit anymore…" I said as tears fell down my face as I waddled out of there as I held onto my oversized pregnant belly.

I saw Ichigo running after me as I stepped into the elevator. And the same thing kept running through my mind, love what is love, it's like a mantra over and over. As I made it toward rukia's house after two bus rides over there I totally broke down making her so scared to call her brother for some advice.

XXX

"Nii-sama he's been like that for weeks and Ichigo keeps calling him but he never answers, they are truly made for each other but their so dense to realize it and since Renji has a baby on the way it makes it harder for Ichigo to get through to him." I heard Rukia talking as I was listening through the door while she was talking to Byakuya.

I really and truly love Ichigo but there are some things that I just can't stand when it comes to him, and when I had said I hated him I truly did at that moment but now I'm just wishing he would hold me in his arms and feel the babies as they starts to kick, yes I said babies as I went in for my check up the doctor said I had two baby boys and a baby girl on the way I was so happy but sad that Ichigo wasn't there to see, and we all be happy for once. Yes he calls me and texts me, but I don't want that I want him to come and see me and apologize to me face to face that is all I ask for. The baby shower is today and I'm really grateful for the preparation but still I'm just not in the mood.

"Renji it's time for the party are you ready? Everybody is waiting for you." I heard Rukia say through behind the door.

"Yeah I'm ready…" I said as I got up from the bed and walked towards the door opening it to see an awaiting Rukia and Byakuya. Rukia had on a lavender summer's dress with a nice lace vest, for Byakuya he had a black suit with a lavender tie on, and as for me I had on a white sleeved shirt that hang on my shoulders because of the size I had on, and black sweat pants on as well, not really a fancy get up I know but where are you gonna find some fancy pregnant man clothes.

As the three of us made it toward of the gardens where the baby shower is being held, I only saw a few people but I was still thankful no matter the number of people, but there was still somebody missing that I still wanted there. As I greeted and thanked everyone for coming out I was pleased to see everyone happy even though it's my day.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was shocked to hear Byakuya say that I guess everybody else did too as everything went all quiet, I was sitting on the swings listening in, as everybody else gathered around Byakuya.

"…where is he…" I heard the other person say but I couldn't make out who it was but it sounded so familiar.

"You already ruined his life…Kurosaki" I stiffened as I heard what Byakuya had said. I had the urge to piss myself and say my water broke and just run away. But this is what I had wanted, for him to come and see me so I best stay and see what's going to happen next." Go and see him, see what happens…"

"I will…" and with that I heard footsteps coming closer to me as I had my back towards the crowd and the person who walking towards me. He stood in front of me trying to make eye contact but I guess I was making it hard for him. "Ren-"I didn't let him finish as I brought him down in a crouch positioned his face facing my enlarged belly. He looked up at me curious as I gripped his hand and pulled him towards my belly making him feel three harsh kicks as I groaned in displeasure of the pain the babies had brought to my abdomen, they were born to be fighters all three of them. He looked up at me as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes in a warm smile and he had tears in his eyes too.

"I-I'm so sorry Ren, I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He dropped back to the ground holding onto me as he sobbed into my shirt. Yes this is what I had wanted, for him to come see me and apologize it was all I thought about of seeing him again and starting are family on a new start. But there still something not right, I pictured this moment a thousand times and they were all so perfect, as he would apologize and I would kiss him passionately and then we would walk off like nothing happened, but I know it would never be like that, the memory will always be there as I saw him cheat on me with my very eyes.

He got back up tears still streaming down his face, I was shocked to what I had done next and I believed everybody else was too. I slapped him, I know it wasn't how my fantasy was planned and shit I hadn't even planned it either but it felt so right doing it." You are not the Ichigo that I fell in love with. The Ichigo I fell in love with was loving and warm but hardheaded when it came to times. You would have this shell when it came to people but every day I hung out with you it seemed like it would break off piece by piece. I liked how you would protect and care for others. And now…now it's like you built that shell right back up…what happened to the man who would kiss me every day and would cuddle me when we were watching a scary movie. Tell me! I loved you and I admitted it, but you never ever showed it! I am pregnant with triplets Ichigo, and every time I wanted you there, you weren't! When I felt them kick for the first time you weren't there! So all of this 'sorry' isn't working, and believe me I thought it would work but it's not…it's not!"

"…shut up" I heard him say as his hair covered his eyes." Renji…I wanted to be there so many fuckin' times! Ya know that, the only reason I did what I did was because of you! Have you ever thought that I didn't feel the same way when all of the sudden I see you hangin' around other guys, to tell you the truth I was jealous, and I've never seen anybody or met anybody like you before! You had such fire and warmth that nobody could have taken away from you, you were always smiling and you have such freedom in your eyes that I loved! I loved the way when you were nervous you would tie up your hair; I loved the way when you cook breakfast and automatically start singing Sean Kingston's 'fire burning' as you start shaking your hips to the beat while you're cooking the bacon, and I absolutely loved the way when I was down or stressed you would be there. Dammit Renji I fuckin' love you and your stupid ass ways, ya crazy pineapple!" He kissed me forcefully but lovingly all at the same time. I was stunned at first but as soon as I tried to respond he broke the kiss.

He had the most Cheshire grin on his face at that moment." I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you Renji and I always will and I will be there with you to see our family grow-" I cut him off as I kissed him passionately for the first time I was crying tears of joy and so was he as we shared that beautiful moment together as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I could feel the babies kicking inside as well to join this precious moment, as we released the kiss." Renji I don't wanna hurt you anymore." He said to me as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I've been waiting for so long for you to say those words to me…I love you." I said as I cupped his face looking straight into his eyes that shown he was ready for a new beginning and so was I. As everybody gathered around us they brought the presents with them giving them as they were congratulating us.

"I'm so glad you two are back together again, I swear it took all my will power to set you two idiots up." Rukia said as she gave us both warming hugs." I knew both of you liked each other the way you guys were practically eye raping each other." We both blushed as she said that laughing all the same time.


End file.
